Changes
by pillow-mafia
Summary: When Ginny is assigned a mission to turn Draco...she didn't realize it would change her too.


Authors note: This is our (as in me and my friend's) first fic so please be gentle lol  
Changes  
  
-Virginia  
  
What I'm about to tell you is between you, Dumbledore, and me only. Recently, we've encountered disturbing news brought to out attention by a prophecy made by Sybil Trelawny. (Don't roll you eyes Ginny, this is serious) This is of utmost importance. You have a mission in the Order and the mission is Draco Malfoy. (Don't laugh, no one would suspect you) We must turn Malfoy and Dumbledore insists that you are the one for this. If I had my way you would not be doing this. Not because I don't think you're capable, because if I know you are, but because you are like my sister and I would hate it if something happened to you. At this moment it seems you are reading a letter from McGonagall regarding your classes. It will self- destruct after you read this. We'll talk later. Be safe.  
  
-Harry  
  
Ginny quickly tucked the letter into her bag as she looked around the compartment at her three closest friends. They were often called the four- leaf clovers. Luna was the crazy from Ravenclaw; Kristen was the sly one from Huffelpuff. 'Imagine that a sneaky Huffelpuff' thought Ginny as she watched Kristen's face light up while she talked about the advantages of being a prefect to Kay. Kay, a slytherin, was the nicest girl in Hogwarts. They were not only the smartest people in their year, but they were also the only four from separate houses to get along in the history of Hogwarts.  
  
Luna gave Ginny a suspicious look as Ginny glanced away. 'Luna and her goddamn suspicions' Ginny thought with a sigh. 'Maybe I should add Luna to the slim list of people who know about the mission. That way, when Harry questions me about it, I can say she was specifically named' Ginny thought with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Luna, help me find the trolley. Do you guys want anything?" Ginny asked as she got up.  
  
"Bertie Bott's beans..." they said in unison before busting into peals of laughter.  
  
"You guys are creepier than me," Luna said as she got up. Even Ginny participated in this round of laughter. Once the compartment door was closed Luna started in on Ginny.  
  
"What's going on? Spill." Luna said as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Ginny glanced around at the empty hallway. "Spill what?" Ginny asked innocently.  
  
"I'm not stupid Gin. I know that note wasn't from McGonagall. Your face said it all. Tell me."  
  
Ginny looked at Luna and sighed. "I'm not sure really...I just got a note from Harry and I finally have a mission."  
  
"Why aren't you bouncing with joy? What is it?" Luna asked, a smile creeping over her face. She knew Ginny always wanted this.  
  
"I have to turn Draco Malfoy over to our side."  
  
Luna's smile immediately left her face. "The Draco Malfoy? As in the Slytherin hard ass?"  
  
"The one and only." Ginny said as she slid to sit on the floor. She ran her hands over her face a couple times.  
  
"How the fuck are you supposed to manage that? Is that even possible? Don't you have to have a soul to do that?" Luna asked as she joined Ginny on the floor.  
  
"I don't know yet. Do you have any ideas?"  
  
"I think we should find the trolley and get their beans." Luna said as she got back up.  
  
"You're right...help me up." Ginny said as she held out her hands.  
  
"I still can't believe it," Luna said as they walked away from the trolley. "The Draco Malfoy. Slytherin's hard ass who thinks he's too good to talk to even most of his own house?"  
  
"You mean is too good to talk to even most of his own house?" Ginny heard a sly drawl repeat. They slowly turned around to see a glaring Draco Malfoy standing behind them.  
  
"How do you sneak up on people like that? It's not polite." Luna snapped.  
  
"I wouldn't tell you that now would I? And it's more polite than sounding like Longbottom. The fat ass...So, what about the Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Just discussing pricks of the seventh year," said Ginny. "And since when do you look at Neville's ass?" Draco gave Ginny a once over before walking away.  
  
"Oh my god...Did he actually look at you this time?" Luna asked, shocked.  
  
"Like I care...oh fuck, I'm supposed to aren't I?" Ginny asked as Luna gave her a sympathetic smile. 


End file.
